My killer
by Carla the killer
Summary: Que pasaría si el gran asesino Jeff the killer tuviera un nuevo sentimiento que no es muy conocido por el, y si le propone a una chica convertirse en una creepypasta. mal summary pero denle una oportunidad pliiss
1. Chapter 1

Empezare por el principio esta es la historia de cómo conocí a jeff the killer y sus amigos creepypastas.

Era un día como cualquiera excepto porque yo no sabía que a partir de ese día mi vida cambiaria para siempre.

Contare un poco de mi me llamo Carla tengo 18 años y vivo con mi amiga Marina que tiene la misma edad que yo, por razones familiares decidimos vivir solo nosotras en un apartamento (más información de mi o.c en mi perfil)

Me levanté, eran las 6:45 de la mañana hacía mucho calor por lo que decidí abrir las ventanas de mi habitación. Me sentía observada pero no le tome mucha atención seguramente sería mi mascota una linda gatita blanca con una mancha negra en el ojo, entrabamos a la preparatoria (bachillerato) a las 8:00 así que tenía que irme preparando me puse una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas en la que ponía Jeff the killer, si diseño algunas veces mi propia ropa y unos shorts de mezclilla.

Levante a Marina mi compañera de piso ya que vamos juntas al ¨cole¨ tomamos el desayuno con tranquilidad pero yo seguía teniendo ese presentimiento de que alguien me observaba.

- ¿Marina has visto a Sora? (la gata) – le pregunte

- pues no supongo que estará dando un paseo (la gata va sola XD)

- am… ok.

- ¿te pasa algo estas un poco rara?

- no, tranquila tú ya me conoces solo es una sensación…

- bien es mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

- ¿desde cuándo te importa llegar tarde? - dije mientras salíamos de camino.

- desde que esa vieja bruja más conocida como profesora les mando una nota a mis padres por correo sobre mi…

- sobre tus notas ya lo se pero si no mejoras no te dejaran vivir conmigo.

- eso tu restriégamelo por la cara.

Entramos a clase que fue muy aburrida, ya a la salida.

-esa fue la peor clase de historia del mundo – dije.

- si pero mañana será viernes así que tocara…

- ¡tarde de creepypasta! – dijimos al unisono – ¡y anime! – completamos.

- jajaja frikis raritas, que pena que seais tan aburridas, además no me alcanzais ni a la suela del zapato – esta es Anastasia o más conocida como Anyá la guapita-creida del colegio.

- pues preferimos eso a no tener un cerebro tan estúpido como el tuyo – contraataque.

- estas celosa ¿verdad?

- claro que no si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir ya – le dije con toda la amabilidad pero a la vez con todo el veneno del mundo como solo yo sé hacer.

Mientras híbamos de camino a casa Marina me comento que tenía que ir a casa de Ciel para terminar el trabajo de biología y asi subir sus notas además de que se hiba a quedar en casa de Coni a dormir por lo que esa noche estaría sola.

Me dirigí a mi habitación estaba agotada nos mandaron un monton de deberes y tuve que limpiar toda la casa me prepare la cena y me puse a hacer zapping por la tele ya que no echaban nada bueno después de un rato me fui a dormir pero volvi a tener la misma sensación de que alguien me observaba, sería Sora de nuevo. No podía conciliar el sueño esa sensación me ponía de los nervios cuando de repente escuche un susurro… Go to sleep.

En ese momento era bastante ingenua creyéndome que sería mi compañera de piso intentando asustarme como siempre cuando de repente recordé que ella no se encontraba aquí sentí un escalofrío de emoción pero a la vez me sentí algo asustada se podría decir que era más preocupación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Que tonta soy como si me fueran a responder.

Me levante y saque un cuchillo de debajo de mi cama, no piensen mal es como si así me sintiera más segura. Me di cuenta de que la ventana no estaba cerrada del todo que raro yo recordaba haberlo cerrado bah no importa hacía bastante calor otra vez por lo que abrí la ventana un poco más, me asome fuera y vi una imagen borrosa como si alguien me observara alguien que me sonaba mucho pero no podía ser el no existía ¿verdad? Pestañee un poco creyéndome que era un ilusión pero me equivoque vaya si me equivoque pero eso era solo el principio de una gran aventura en la cual yo me enamore de mi asesino favorito Jeff the killer.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Jeff the killer que tal bién mal acepto de todo y me pueden enviar propuestas y eso por PM y un favor si pueden soy algo nueva en esto de las creepypastas haci que si pueden me mandan mas creepys que conozcan por PM y si historia resumidita oki? Nos leemos pronto mis criaturitas de fanfictión.**


	2. Chapter 2

My killer:

Capítulo 1:

Al día siguiente me levanto algo aturdida por lo que paso esa noche.

Fui a asearme después tome el desayuno rápidamente me cambie y fui al ¨cole¨ me encontré con Marina y le relaté lo sucedido.

- Pero eso es imposible venga ya- me respondió.

- Es verdad no estoy de broma.

- Quiza es tu imaginación con lo loca que estas no me exrañaria.

- Jajaja que graciosa (sarcasmo)

- Bueno sera mejor que entremos a clase ya no soportaría escuchar otra vez la chillona voz de la profesor regañándome.

En el recreo:

-Por fin un momento de paz- dije.

- Y bien cuál es tu predicción de hoy?- me pregunto. Si esa es otra cosa que me caracteriza digamos que tengo un don ¿en qué consiste ese don? Digamos que calculo las cosas fríamente.

- Pues digo que nos sentemos en esa esquina no nos dara el sol ya que dentro de 2 minutos adivino que se nublara una parte del cielo además no creo que hoy Anastasia y sus amigas pasen por ahí.- le respondí.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

- Lo sé.

Continuamos con las clases en la salida nos dirijimos al apartamento hoy me tocaba cocinar a mi asi que me dirigí a la cocina a ver que se me ocurría preparar.

Decidí hacer unos macarrones, después del almuerzo nos pusimos a hacer los deberes no nos mandaron muchos por lo que terminamos muy rápido, además ya era hora de empezar la tarde de creepypastas y anime.

-Vamos a ver con que empezamos primero con unos videojuegos o con unas pelis – le pregunté.

- Videojuegos!

- Bien pero primero vamos a cerrar las persianas y apagar las luces…

- No, deja la del pasillo encendida!

- Vale jajaja – Puse el nuevo juego que habíamos comprado el de Slenderman the arrival al principio se podía ver nuestro coche con un árbol encima.

- Sigue ese camino – me dijo Marina.

- Bien… o mira una casa ¿entramos o la examinamos por fuera?

- Mmm… entra, en la pared hay dibujos de Slender no?

- Si son suyos fíjate si hay algo que nos pueda servir como una linterna o pistas…

- Que es eso?

- Es un folleto pone que… - y así estuvimos hasta que empezó a oscurecer, habíamos pasado del juego de Slenderman al de Ju-on.

- Sube por esas escaleras hay huellas del niño por ahí – me dijo ella, cuando de repente se cortó la luz – Aaaaah! – Gritamos ya que a la vez que se apagó la luz se nos apareció la madre del niño.

- I-ire a ver los fusibles a ver que a pasado.

- Vale – respondí.

Volvió y me dijo que los nuestros no tenían nada que ver eran los principales bajamos a ver y nos encontramos con que estaban rotos no podrían haber sido los vecinos de abajo ellos estaban de viaje (tengan en cuenta que el apartamento tiene dos plantas una donde vivimos nosotras y otro donde vive el vecino y ya está)

-Bueno pues ya es tarde no vamos a poder ver las películas haci que mejor lo suspendemos para mañana vale? – Le pregunte.

- No hay otra opción asi que vale me voy a mi habitación hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Apague el ordenador y me puse el pijama para a continuación acostarme, el problema era que no tenia sueño y hacía mucho calor; me asome por la ventana para que me diera un poco el aire y vi a un chico parecía tener mi misma edad o un poco más, se giró no le pude ver la cara porque su capucha no me dejaba. Me acosté dejé la ventana abierta y poco a poco me fue entrando sueño.

Me volví a despertar miré el reloj eran las 1:30 de la madrugada escuché un sonido que parecía provenir de los pies de mi cama, y de repente un ¨Go to sleep¨ me levante de golpe y lo vi, vi a alguien que me sonaba mucho tenía un cuchillo en la mano supuse que me lo hiba a clavar directamente al corazón y acerté por lo que pude esquivar el golpe que fue a impactar en la pared dejando un rastro, el tipo era fuerte se preparó para volverme a atacar pero fui más rápida y adivine sus movimiento, una y otra y otra vez en momentos como ese agradecía tener un don tan bueno.

-Eres agil – me dijo.

- Es un don – le respondí.

- Dime algo… crees que soy hermoso? – Se descubrió la cara y pude ver su larga sonrisa cortada y sus ojos rodeados de negro, no me lo podía creer…

- T- tu eres Jeff the Killer!

- Así que me conoces – y volvió a intentar clavarme el cuchillo.

- Si pero es algo… - esquivé el golpe – difícil hablar si no paras de atacarme.

- Mi cometido es mandarte a dormir dime porque no me tienes miedo

- Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que me den miedo y tú no eres parte de ellas me he acostumbrado a ti.

- A si?

- Si – me distraje grave error, casi me clavo el cuchillo en el hombro por suerte solo me rozo un poco pero lo suficiente como para que empezara a sangrar terriblemente.

- Ahora si ha llegado la hora de que te vallas a dormir.

Jeff POV:

Esta chica me estaba cansando aunque era agil pero yo ya había efectuado mi movimiento pero de repente me pegó una patada en la cara.

-Maldita como te atreves a pegarle al gran Jeff the Killer – Le grité

- Porque quiero – me contestó era rebelde.

Pare de atacarla y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Te vas? – me preguntó.

- Si pero volveré y eentonces no volveras a despetar jajaja.

Carla POV:

No me lo podía creer en verdad era Jeff the Killer quizás solo era un loco dizfrazado pero… Primero tenía que desinfectarme esa herida no puedo permitir que Marina la vea ya sé está camiseta la disimulará. Despues de curarmela me puse a pensar quería creer que el existía y esa era prueba suficiente.


End file.
